


爱的非法之徒64（点开）

by noupdating



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 凯源 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noupdating/pseuds/noupdating
Kudos: 11





	爱的非法之徒64（点开）

王俊凯的吻继续向下，绕过嘴唇，颈窝，到达胸前。小孩胸前的两粒不可抑制地挺立起来，王俊凯含住一粒，再用手缚住另一粒。湿滑的舌头绕着敏感的乳珠打圈，带着薄茧的指腹轻拢慢拈。王源几乎要疯。

等到侵犯的唇和作乱的手到达大腿内侧时，王源已经是断了呼吸。王俊凯跪在他身前，用绵密的亲吻和赤裸的触摸将他包裹。王源身下的东西已经立起来了，王俊凯的唇，王俊凯的舌，时不时划过，像是故意，又像是无意。可他始终没有真的去碰。他等着王源开口要。

王源要不出口。为了抑制羞耻的叫声，他不得不咬紧了自己的牙齿。腿已经不够支撑他站稳，身后没有依靠，他不得不胡乱用手去抓王俊凯的肩膀。可是身体终究是没有意志的存在，他发现自己的手渐渐移了方向。它们穿进王俊凯的头发，扣着那人，压向自己最炙热的欲望。

王俊凯满意了。他张口，含住了王源。王源整个的身体在最初的一秒怔住。这一刻他肖想了太久，根本不能真的确信王俊凯在对自己做什么。可是身体，又是最不会被欺骗的存在。身下传来灭顶的快感，让叫声轻易冲破了牙齿的阻碍。王俊凯抬头望了一眼小孩，他的眼遮挡在领带之下，脸上过白的皮肤被欲望浸染成了旖旎的绯色。

王俊凯吞吐得更深更重，王源在他发间的手指紧了又松，松了又紧。最后他释放在王俊凯嘴里，因为领带的隔绝，他看不清自己留在王俊凯脸上淫靡的痕迹。小孩喘着气，竭力平复释放过后茫然的情绪。

王俊凯抹掉自己嘴角的液体，站起身。他缓缓抬手，解开了蒙住王源眼睛的领带。小孩的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，上下眼睑下意识皱了皱才能勉强睁开。王俊凯的脸在眼前像梦一样徐徐展开，一双含了太多情愫的桃花眼，因为欲望的侵蚀，变得危险。

领带被他拿在手上，从上往下，划过王源的身体，最后停在两腿之间。那里，还留有释放过后的液体。小孩止不住的颤栗一瞬间僵住，他看到王俊凯用领带将那些白浊抹去，羞愧得几乎抬不起头来。

然而更让他抬不起头的还在后面——王俊凯将领带上的白浊悉数抹在了他的股间。


End file.
